Conquest of the Sky
by WiseSkyLight
Summary: Being Death's companion meant a lot of things. One of is being trapped in a the vicious cycle of rebirths. MoD Harry. Sky!Harry.
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Being Death's companion meant a lot of things. One of is being trapped in a the vicious cycle of rebirths. MoD Harry. Sky!Harry

Beta'd by **Artemis-no-Subaku**

* * *

Conquest of the Sky

\- Chapter 1 -

Returning Home

* * *

1

Cool winds rose as ominous black clouds ran across the gray sky, threatening to rain on all those beneath it. Small rays of sunlight were able to pierced through the thick veil and give warmth to the few it found, but the strong winds soon saw to that and plunged everything into what seemed to be eternal darkness. The city below the sky appeared to be engulfed in an abyss, but the artificial light from the lamps shortly flickered on, filling the streets with a bright orange glow.

 _A storm is coming_ , Akira thought, while staring out of his bedroom window, and it was not the first time. _I wonder if it's going to be as bad as the last one._ If he remembered correctly, the last storm did not cause much damage to the surrounding area, but it seemed dangerous enough for the news to give cautionary warnings when driving, as there were two accidents on the road within five hours and a tree that had been struck down by lightning. He was safely at home when the storm was at its worst, but that did not mean he could not hear the storm rampaging through the city. The screeching sound of lightning that echoed through the streets and the battering rain against the roof above his head gave him more comfort than anything else that evening.

 _Maybe because I was born during a storm_ , he mused.

His mother once told him that on the night he was born the town had faced one of its fiercest storms in over 80 years. The devastation left behind was unimaginable; trees were ripped from their roots, houses were torn down - leaving nothing but scattered remains along the flooded pavements. Many lives had been snatched away that night.

During that night, she had told him, the whole town appeared to be drowning itself in fear. There had been no warning of a storm throughout the day. So the sudden rainstorm had took them by surprise leading people to quickly find shelter in whatever place they could. His mother took shelter in the town hall with the rest of the family, but no one knew if the shelter would be enough to protect everyone. During that time many wished for their loved ones to be safe. Hundreds hoped that no harm would fall upon them. Some had screamed in terror of the explosive sounds of thunder, but not his mother.

As the storm went berserk - like some wild beast that had been awoken from its deep slumber, his mother started out of the window cautious of its uncontrollable nature, but caution soon turned to awe, and awe to sorrow. Then finally, she cried and she cried and she cried. She wrapped her arms tightly around the life growing in her.

"No one truly understood why I was crying," his mother explained softly when he had asked what had had gotten her so upset. "Your father thought I was scared that we would not live through the storm. My friend thought that my hormones had gotten the better of me. My mother thought it was a sign that you were going to come next month. But they were all wrong. If they had heard what I heard they would understand."

"What would they understand? What would they have heard?" He had asked with all the curiosity of a nine year old.

"The despair. The anger. The _pain_."

Back then he could not understand a word his mother meant by it and by the saddened look on her face she knew that, too. _How can you hear pain in a storm?_ Was the thought that ran through his head. A storm was simply a storm, but his mother talked about it as if it was a living, breathing being. It confused him, but at the same time it made him curious.

And in that time during the storm, he had finally been born. The fury of the thunder drowned out the cry of a newborn child.

"You were so small in my arms that I feared you would break like glass, but you were so very perfect." His mother whispered sweetly, as she playfully stroked his hair and smiled.

 _I was in the garden when mum told me the story_ , he recalled. _I sat next to her, muddy from playing in the grass. She lightly scolded me, but ended up laughing at the state I was in. Then why? Why did she look so sad?_ She laughed, but the laughter did not reach her eyes. Instead they looked hollow.

As he was lost in this thought, the rain began to gently patter against his window, distorting his view of the surrounding, but he could still make out the dark silhouettes of the neighbouring houses on the opposite side of the street, as well as, the large tree at the end of the road. He paused for a second, and the vivid memories of the past suddenly came rushing back.

 _The hangout, huh?_ He distinctly remembered what the tree was called. _It was such a silly name, but I was twelve when it was named._

The day the tree was named was a couple of days after his mother gave birth to the twins, Haruka and Hideki. He recalled the long, sleepless nights, both of them screaming their lungs out. It was a memory he really could not forget. The amount of noise that the twins packed was enough for the entire street to hear. Akira smiled as he recalled that the one who named the place was his little brother, Daiki. _Well, it's been around five years since I have played under that tree. Wow... Has it really been that long? It feels more like a few days ago then years._

He could still faintly hear the crunching sounds of gravel from under his feet when he played hide and seek with his brother, his sister, and some other boy. Unlike himself, his brother and sister shared black spiky hair. The other boy had fluffy, light brown hair that somehow seemed to defy gravity. _He always used to trip up a lot of the time too. I wonder... Does he remember me? After all I was going to be accepted into the a new school, one district away, a year later._

He turned his gaze towards the house directly opposite him. He only saw light in the bottom two windows. _So he's not wake, or is he hiding under the covers of his bed, afraid for his dear life? It's probably the latter._ He thought, amused at the mental image of his friend shaking and quivering. _My friend?_ He shook his head to get rid of this thought. _Well, not anymore._

"Aniki." said a familiar, sleepy voice from behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned towards the sound. Lying one of the two beds to the right of him was his brother staring at him with curious but tired eyes. He looked weirdly small wrapped in his cocoon made of blankets - which protected him from the cold air.

"What are you doing up, Aniki?"

"I'm just watching the storm. Go back to sleep, Daiki." The look of suspicion on his little brother's face told him that he did not convince him.

He sighed, retreating to his mind to fabricate a small lie. But before he could say something Daiki spoke first.

"Is there something wrong?" Daiki questioned him further whilst glancing at the alarm clock by his side. His gaze then returned, his face twisting into look of worry. "It's nearly 11 P.M. Has something bad happened?"

"No. Nothing bad has happened. I'm sorry if I'm making you worried. But I'm fine," he mumbled softly. He did not want to wake up the rest of the household.

Daiki snorted. "Liar. You're never awake at this time unless you're troubled about something." He began to unwrap his legs, slowly and carefully making his way off the bed.

"You don't need-" He tried to say, but was quickly interrupted by Daiki.

"Akira! Shut up."

He was left a little stunned at the use of his name. He never uses my name unless he's serious. _Am I troubling him that much?_ Before he could respond, Daiki, still wrapped in his blankets sat down on the window seat beside him.

"Did you know that this is a habit of yours?" His little brother pointed out. "You sitting on the window seat when it's raining."

"A habit? Oh, I never noticed." Akira nervously confessed. He had always listened to the rain when he sought peace and quiet. _Especially after... No. Forget about that. I'm safe now. I'm home._

"I just like sitting here because I'm able to clear my head."

"What is on your mind that you need to clear out of your head?" Daiki pushed.

Akira paused. Wondering whether or not to tell his brother the true reason. Yet at the same time he did not want to make him worry over nothing. He decided on the truth. There was no point in lying.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

Daiki looked at him, thoughtful for a few seconds. He then said tentatively, "Is it because it's the first birthday you've had at home in 4 years?"

Akira shook his head. "No. That's not it."

Although Akira was nervous about the party his mother had planned for him. He desired a small gathering with only the family, but his mother wanted to invite the neighbours along. Not only in celebration of his birthday - but also his return.

"So you feel like something really horrible is going to happen? Like the time I ended up with food poisoning after eating at my friend's house after mum warned me?"

Akira chuckled a little. "Yeah... something like that. But it's ok if you don't believe me-"

"No. I believe you." Daiki interjected again.

 _You have no idea how much that means to me. Little brother._ He despaired.

"Thank you."

He earned a lopsided smile from his brother. "No problem."

"HEY!" Boomed a voice from the room opposite them. "QUIET DOWN IN THERE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

They lowered their heads giggling, indifferent to their sister's complaints.

"We should go to sleep." Daiki said whilst trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah. But let me stay up for a few more minutes."

"Yeah. Sure." He said, his smile fading. "You know. Everyone is happy we found you. It took us a long time. But it was worth it."

"I know Daiki."

Akira watched Daiki slide off the window seat and tiptoed back towards his bed. He turned his head back to the window. The chaotic rain ricocheting off the glass, failing to escape the harsh wind... it howled in pain.

Akira froze. _Pain? Since when can I hear pain?_

He strained his ears, revealing the screams of the wind. He heard it finally - after all this time.

He heard it's pain. It's suffering. It's _anger_.

 _Mother. I hear it. I hear it!_

He could only look up at the pitch black sky. In both wonder and sorrow.

And all he could think was: _why?_

2

The next morning started out fine for Akira, though he genuinely dreaded it. He made sure to get up early that day in order to avoid as many people as he possibly could, but the plan failed terribly. His mother was up in the living room organising the day and when he walked in she stopped what she was doing, looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hi Akira. What are you doing up so early?" She asked with one eyebrow raised in surprise. "It's your birthday. You should be sleeping in."

"Um, I thought that I would get up early today to, you know, get ready for the day." He replied, but by the expression of disbelief upon her face he knew that she did not believe him.

Instead of asking more questions his mother began patting the seat next to her with one hand and said, "Akira, come sit next to me for minute."

He listened and sat next to her on the sofa.

"You know that me and your father only want the best for you," she said with utter sincerity.

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said quietly, his eyes looking down.

He felt a pang of guilt for lying to his mother who really does care for him, but that didn't mean that he's looking forward to today.

"Then you should know how much this day means to us, but also you. Celebrating your birthday means that it's real." She dropped the pen in her hand from making notes and proceeded to stroke his left cheek causing him to lift his eyes and stare into hers.

Akira's mother is what he call a beautiful woman, but any child would call their mother beautiful, wouldn't they. Just like him and his siblings, his mother had jet-black hair, but hers was long and wavy that seemed to glow faintly under the light from the lamp. Her black eyes showed signs of many sleepless nights, but were luminous with intelligence. Her face was weary from stress caused by work and a little sun burnt from the years of exposure to the sun. She also appeared to have a calm air that surrounded her and it always made Akira feel safe, but one thing that stood out the most was the foreign features that were typically found outside Japan. Truthfully, Akira was only half Japanese, his mother was Italian.

"Celebrating your birthday means your home. And I've waited far too long for this moment." She said, her eyes filled with years of pain.

"I understand."

After all the trouble that Akira caused, it had only been fair that his parents deserve a break. It's has only been less than a year since he's been back home and he was trying his hardest to fit into his family once again, but he didn't know how. When he had to his father about this problem, he told him that the family had always accepted him, so he should try and be himself, but Akira couldn't be the person he used to be - after all he had learnt how harsh the world truly was. But those horrible years did one thing; they made him remember.

"Akira," his mother said, pulling him out of his thoughts, her hand still resting on his cheek, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." She pulled back her hand and returned to making notes. "You should go take a walk in the park. Just to prepare yourself for today because we're going to have so much fun." She giggled in excitement.

 _She seems so happy._ Akira thought, taking notice of his mother's contentment. _I can't ruin this day for her no matter how much I hate it._

"I'll go after I eat breakfast."

Akira got up off the sofa and proceeded to go into the kitchen to eat cereal. After he was done he turn to stare at the digital clock that lay resting on the counter and blinked 8:10 AM. _The others should be waking up soon._

And he was right. A few minutes later he heard the footsteps of his siblings coming down the stairs, but by that time Akira was already at the front door putting on his shoes.

"MUM, I'M GOING OUT." He shouted aloud.

"OK." She replied. "BUT BE BACK BY TWELVE."

"SURE."

He then opened the door and took a step outside.

3

The old park, that was once the town's source of pride was now a site of weeds and junk. Ancient plastic bottles scattered the floors along with discarded items, such as broken toys, used needles and other things too atrocious to mention.

Akira strolled quickly through this dangerous park so he would be left unseen by others walking past, because behind this shabby part lay a beautiful forest untouched by human civilisation.

To Akira the forest that he once loved as a child - and still loves now - seemed so much alive to him that it beckoned him forward, as if it wanted him to explore the area past the aged trees and creaking branches. To reach this part of the park Akira zigzagged his way past the rubbish, broken glass and sharp metal objects.

Finally when he reached the forest he began to run. As he ran through the oak-brown forest the sky disappeared, only to leave small glimmers of light that penetrated the crackling leaves that swayed with the wind and the further he went the more mystical the forest became.

 _I'm nearly there._

Soon Akira found himself running on not just two legs but four, and hands soon turned to paws. His bones bent and twisted beneath his skin. And Akira found himself shrinking; the world appeared to be expanding and trees that surrounded him doubled in size.

He continued running in this strange form that he found freeing for what felt like hours till he skidded to a stop. I'm here. He walked forward towards the lake that lay out in front of him.

The lake was deep blue in colour, though you could peer though it like glass. It lay there as still as smooth rock and no amount of wind could cause ripples across, except from the fish that broke surface. The area that surrounded the lake was completely void of sound, which was what Akira expected.

 _No one comes here, and I'm grateful for that._ The first time Akira came here was by accident. He had found this place a couple of months ago when he was hunting for food and came here very since. It was his secret place. A place where he could relax without anyone bothering him.

When Akira reached the edge of the river, he looked closely at his reflection and found, instead of his human self, a small fox with pitch black fur and green eyes, but one thing that distinctly stood out was the nine tails he had flicking in the background.

 _It feel so good to be free_ , he thought happily while he lowered his head to drink fresh water. It had been nearly a year since he was in this form because he couldn't find time away from his family, as they were watching him like a hawk since he'd returned home after his disappearance. But soon his parents were beginning to trust him enough to go out on his own, though he had to make sure to call them after he reached his destination. The last couple of months, he found, had been very hectic, so he was going to enjoy moment in his form.

After Akira had finished drinking, he curled up into a ball at the edge of the lake and began to doze, soaking in the warmth from the sun when he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. Instead of cool, wet air left after the storm, a freezing gust of wind washed over him leaving the hairs on his neck standing. Then he noticed, the ground beneath his feet had frozen leaving a thick layer of ice and it was slowly moving towards the lake. Akira lay stock-still to protect himself against the unusual change of weather; but he knew why.

 _So you've come_ , he thought, too sleepy to get up and greet the cause of this strange happenings.

" _I have, Master_." Said a smooth disembodied voice being carried through the wind.

Akira cracked a small smile. _How are you, my friend?_ He asked, suddenly overcome with the feeling of old age and tiredness. Talking to Death always had this effect on him, though it was not a bad thing. It just served as a reminder of those times.

" _I am fine_." Death replied, although but the tone of her voice Akira knew she was lying.

 _Death, please don't lie to me. Is there something wrong?_

" _Master... I need a favour from you_."

 _Anything for you, my dear._

" _I need you to save a child_."

Akira blinked in shock. Though this was not the first time Death has asked him for help, it was the first time death had asked him to save someone, not to kill them.

 _Who is the child that I must save?_ He inquired, curious about the child.

" _His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And today's the day he is meant to die_."

Akira's eyes widen. _Tsunayoshi... You mean the kid that I knew as a child._

"Yes."

 _Why do I need to save him if he is meant to die?_ Akira questioned confused.

" _He is important_." Death said as if that explained everything.

The answer only served to heightened Akira's curiosity about Tsuna. Thinking back, Akira always felt a strange aura radiating from Tsuna as a child, but, if he remembered correctly, that aura disappeared suddenly one day, leaving no trace. It was like it never existed in the first place. It intrigued him. He wanted to know more about Tsuna.

He decided. _I will save him. When will he die?_

" _He will die at dusk_."

 _So around 6 o'clock._

" _One more thing, Master_."

 _What is it?_

" _It's almost time_."

Akira's eyes darken, unwanted thoughts filling his head.

" _And this time you can't run. If you do I will find you... I will find you, Harry_."

4

When Akira returned home the place was pitch black and silent. So he turned on the lights in the corridor to see his way around, then began to slowly creep forward towards the living room door which was on the right of him. _They can't be serious_ was the thought that ran through his head. Judging by the lack of light coming from beneath the door Akira knew that they were planning to surprise him, but all he was thinking about was the way he should react. Should he be shocked? Glad? Even scared for a moment? Without thinking any further, Akira took a deep breath and swung open the door before him.

The room he entered was completely still, though Akira felt the presence of around twenty people. He stood still of a couple of seconds knowing that the anticipation would drive them crazy, then turned towards the light switch and with a flick bright white lights were brought to life.

"SURPISE!"

 _Pop. Pop. Pop._

People had jumped out of their hiding places with party poppers in hand and smiles on their faces, especially his family. Akira chose to grinned at them while taking notice of his surroundings. On the grey wall in front of him hung a banner which said _Happy Birthday_ Akira in big, bold white writing on a blue background with balloons tied to it, and instead of the sofa and coffee table in the center of the room there were joyful people filling its place. The TV was turned off and at the corners of the room lay tables with all kinds of food upon it.

"Akira," shouted his father in order to get his attention, "happy birthday." His father moved towards him and pulled him into a firm hug.

"Happy birthday, son, and... and welcome home." He whispered into his ear and after pulled himself back out of the hug with a smile that lit up his tired face, making it look ten years younger.

"Thanks, Dad." Akira said embarrassed causing his everyone to laugh.

"Hey Akira," his sister Izumi called out while patting him on the back. "Happy Birthday, big bro. And what do you think of the place? It took couple hours to get everything ready for your return, but it was worth it."

"It's great," He replied, happy to know how much his family cared.

"I know, right. I worked on the banner, but even though it's not the best thing I've done, it's the best thing of the party-"

"No!" Interrupted Daiki from behind Akira. "I helped out with the food and that has to be the best thing of the party."

"Excuse me-" Izumi opened her mouth to say, but was then interrupted again.

"Yes, I shall excuse you."

Izumi's eyebrow twitched in anger and glared at Daiki.

"Stop talking over-"

"Stop with what, huh? Sorry I can't hear you, Izumi. Say it a little louder." Daiki stated with a hand over one ear and smug look across his face. It was as if he was pleased with riling up her anger.

"I said." She hissed. "Stop. Talking. Over. Me. You mor-"

"Oh, you want me to stop talking over you." He said as if he finally realised the cause of her hatred. "No. No, I shall not."

Izumi growled in frustration. "You moron."

"Yes, I am a moron, but you're a-"

Watching them both bicker made Akira bust out laughing resulting them to stop arguing with each other and shout a loud _Shut up!_ at him, which just made him laugh even harder than before.

"What is going on here?" Their mother demanded after approaching them. "Behave yourselves, neighbours are here."

"Sorry." Izumi and Daiki apologised, but were still sending glares at each other.

And after calming down from laughing and saying thank you to his other siblings, Haruka, Hideki and Naoki, who wished him a happy birthday, Akira's mother dragged him off to meet the neighbours and their children.

"Akira, these are some of our neighbours. This is Mori-san and his wife, Kimura-san and her daughter, and Sawada-san and her son." His mother introduced.

Akira ears perked up at the name Sawada and turned his head around to face a short boy with spiky brown hair and large brown eyes hiding behind a woman a little taller than her son with the same features. He looked be around 9 years old and from the look of him Akira thought that he might break at any second because of his weak figure, but he was miraculously standing.

 _Tsuna... Does he remember me?_ Akira thought, remembering the times that Tsuna would always run to him if he needed help. One time, Akira recalled, Tsuna was afraid of a cat that he thought would harm him and it was up to Akira to shoo the cat away. _I bet he doesn't remember that._

"Hello, boy." Said Mori-san with an air of distaste, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. His wife also staring at him with a sour look. "So it's your birthday?"

"Yes." He responded.

Mori-san gazed at him sharply with his cruel eyes.

"Yes, _Sir_." Akira corrected himself.

He gave Akira a curt nod. "How old are you, boy?"

"I'm turning 18 today."

"18, huh? I remember when I turned 18. I was a young handsome lad with a great job and a great future ahead of me. Ah, those were the times." He glanced at his wife. "And it's when I met the love of my life."

"Oh, stop it." Mori-san's wife said playfully, not caring about the way the others reacted around her. "You make me want to fall in love with you again." She chuckled, her high-pitched voice piercing Akira's sensitive ears.

"Maybe it's not the time stories." said Kimura-san, cutting in on their walking down memory lane.

"It's Akira-kun's Birthday. We should be wishing him a happy one, right Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah." Agreed Kimura-san's daughter, though it seemed as if she did not want to say anything that would get her involved in talking.

Unlike Mori-san and his wife who looked so old that Akira could not guess their age, he estimated that Kimura-san was in her late 40s and her daughter was around 16 years old.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Yuki-chan." Kimura-san began. "It's good for children your age to get to know each other."

"That's right, Kimura-san." commented Sawada-san. "Tsu-kun, come and meet Akira-kun."

Tsuna peaked out from behind his mother and stepped out to stand beside her.

"Hi," Akira said while stepping forward cautiously as if he was an injured rabbit. "My name's Akira. What's your name?"

Tsuna stared at him with untrusting eyes that did not recognize Akira at all. _He doesn't remember._ Akira felt hurt.

"Tsu-kun, introduce yourself," Sawada said while beckoning him forward.

Tsuna took a glimpse at his mother and Akira detected nervousness coming off him in waves.

"There is no need to be nervous-"

"I'm not nervous," Tsuna said defiantly.

"Tsu-kun!" Sawada scolded. "Don't speak that way. I'm so sorry, Akira-kun. It's that my son is just so useless. He can't do anything right." She laughed.

Akira froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of mother calls her son useless? He looked back at Tsuna and saw him look down casted, his hair bangs hiding his eyes. Akira felt his anger boil up from within him.

Without taking his eyes off Tsuna, Akira said, "Sawada-san, I'll take Tsuna to the food table, so he could get something to eat. Is that OK?"

"Of course that's OK, but please call me Nana. Go on Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded, but did not look up.

Akira and Tsuna slowly walked over to table at one corner of the room leaving everyone else behind to their own conversations.

"Tsuna," Akira said when the had reached the table, "Are you alright?"

Tsuna stayed silent, a look of gloom was cast over his face.

 _No wonder he looks upset his mother called him an idiot in front of all her friends. Tsuna... You've changed. You used to be so happy when you were younger. What happened? What made you this way? Was it your mum?_

"Tsuna, do you remember me?" Akira questioned carefully.

Tsuna shook his head while eyeing the food in order to avoid eye contact and bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking.

"So you don't remember playing under the tree? The Hangout? We used to play lots of games."

 _He has to remember. Come on Tsuna, remember._

Tsuna finally lifted his eyes, a look of realisation dawning his face.

"The tree? No... You can't be." Tsuna denied. "You can't be."

"Tsuna, it's me, your Nii-san. Don't you recall the times you called me that?"

"But you left... You left me." Akira could see tears started well up in tsuna's eyes. "You _left_ me."

Akira began to wrap his arms around Tsuna, hoping that he could be able to shield him from the pain, keeping him warm and safe. Tsuna melted into the hug and Akira held him tightly, ignoring the wetness of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm so sorry."

"I waited everyday for you to come. Everyday." He sobbed, clutching Akira's shirt with every ounce of his strength. "B- _Hic_ -But you- _Hic_ -weren't there- _Hic_ -."

 _How long has he kept this pain in? He seems to cry too easily. Is it because of something else? Is it because of what his mother said? Just how long has this feeling been building up?_

"I know," Akira whispered, "but I'm here now. And I'm here to stay."

Tsuna looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Akira smiled. "Yes, really."

Pulling himself out of the hug, Tsuna proceeded to dry his eyes and give Akira his brightest smile. _Aww, he's so cute when he smiles_. Akira thought, resisted the urge to give him another hug.

"Akira!" His mother called out from across the room. "It's time for the cake."

"Coming!" Akira shouted back. "Let's go, Tsuna." He offered Tsuna his hand and he grabbed hold of it, then both started walking towards the centre of the room.

5

After the party was over and done with and everyone had left, Akira peered at the clock which blinked _4:38 PM_ in a bright red light. _So it's not time yet_ , he thought, recalling Death's favour, but to save Tsuna I need to get out of the house. Akira knew that his father would not allow him to stay out after dark because of his overprotectiveness, but his mother might be a little more lenient, though he could not take the risk in asking because there was still a possibility that she might say no. So there was only one option for Akira. He had to use his magic.

Now that he was an adult his magical core has fully developed, so there was no restraints on the amount of magic he uses, but it would be the first time using his magic in this body, which means he has to make sure not to overexert himself. So Akira chose to create a small illusion of himself sleeping peacefully in bed after telling his mother he was going to retire to his room.

Making sure that the illusion was perfectly in place Akira then opened the window and slid outside onto the balcony. He didn't have his invisibility cloak, so to make sure he did not have a chance of being seen Akira used a wandless disillusionment charm, which make him take on the same colour and texture as the wall behind him. Wandless magic; something Akira was used to using after his times in many other worlds because of the chance that he might not have his wand by his side. It took him a long time to master it, but by the 55th world he had complete control of his magic.

Standing out on the balcony Akira felt the cold evening wind brush against his skin, making him more waking than anything. The evening sky was mostly cloudy with sombre grey mixed with oranges and yellows hues reflected off the sun, which was fading into the ground. _It looks beautiful_ , he thought, but quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused his mind on the task ahead of him.

To get to the street below him Akira jumped off the balcony and with a flick of his wrist he was slowly floating down towards the ground. When he touched the floor he began to walk towards Tsuna's house which was the house opposite his. That's when he noticed something strange. The door was open.

Akira stepped through the door expecting there to be signs of a struggle, but there was nothing. Instead he heard the voice of Sawada-san chatting away on the phone in the kitchen like there was no problem.

If there is nothing wrong, then why was the door open?

Akira return back to the door and examined it. There was no scratches and the lock was not broken meaning that there was no break in and the door was open willingly. But why? Sawada-san looked as if she didn't notice that there was anything wrong at all. Then the realisation dawned on Akira.

 _Where's Tsuna?!_

All he could hear was Sawada-san, not Tsuna.

Akira quickly ran to the stairs and went up, not caring about the noise he made. He barged through every door till he found a room with small toys scattered across the floor. There was a small bed next to the wall in front of him and had cartoon bed covers and pillows laid out on it and a child's drawing desk to the left, that was all. Even though it was a child's room, the warmth it gave off was artificial. He also saw no one there.

 _He's gone. Dammit!_

Thankfully Akira placed a tracking charm on Tsuna when he had hugged him. Now activating the charm, Akira walked slowly back down stairs and heard Sawada-san still on the phone even after all the noise he made. _How oblivious is Sawada-san? Her son has disappeared. Does she not watch him? Does she not care?_ The thought of Sawada-san not caring for her own son made Akira's blood boil in hatred.

 _Don't focus on her, focus on finding Tsuna_. He told himself, trying to get rid of the blazing anger.

Akira walked out of the front door and began to close his eyes. Coaxing out his magic, Akira tried to pinpoint where Tsuna was. After two minutes he felt it, his tracking charm. Tsuna was currently North-West of where Akira was.

Now knowing where Tsuna was, Akira apparated with a small crack a few miles away from Tsuna's location. He did not want to apparate to the exact spot where Tsuna was because that was a sure way of getting himself killed by the people who took him. He had to be careful.

Akira looked around at the area he was in and found that he was in front of an old abandoned building that was falling apart. The sign to the left of the building was broken, but he could make out the words. _Namimori Hospital For The Criminally Insane_ , the sign said.

Akira had heard about this place. This place was built because the hospitals in the city were filling up, so the government created hospital in small towns in order to rehabilitate the criminals. The town had been against this and it was only up until ten years ago that the town voted for it to be shut down. Now it was abandoned, but he had heard of plans to reopen it as a general hospital.

With his disillusionment charm still on him, Akira walked toward the destroyed gate and passed through it with ease. He carried on walking slowly when he saw a large black van in the car park and as he moved closer to it, he heard voices.

"-think that the boss will give us a pay rise?" Said a feminine voice.

"No, so shut up and keep being on the lookout," replied a deep, rough voice.

"But we captured the Young Lion's son and it's not like any one will notice he is missing, especially with his dim-witted mother."

The one with the deep voice laughed. "It was funny how the boy opened the door and not his mother. He practically give himself to us."

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, Akira moved to the back of the van and that's when he saw the van's doors open with the two people guarding it. One a man and the other a woman. There were both clad in a black suit, looking as if they worked for some secret organisation. The best thing for Akira to do was not to interact with them, but get Tsuna and apparate out of there.

Looking around, Akira spotted a beer bottle laying on the floor a few yards away from him. He decided to lifted it up using his magic and as it floated in the air, he made it collided with the side of the van, snapping the two individuals out of their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" The woman with blond hair hissed, while reaching into her blazer and pulling out a gun.

"You go check, I'll stay here," said the woman's partner, taking hold of the same model gun in his hand.

She nodded and slowly walked to the front of the van. Akira then slipped past the man with ease, as he was not blocking the open doors anymore and went into the back of the van. There he saw Tsuna at the end of the van, laying on the floor motionless and he moved quickly to him, but before he did anything he made sure that Tsuna was alright.

Tsuna was out cold, but had no bruises or cuts, which made Akira breath a sigh of relief because he was unharmed. Though Akira did not know the mental strain he would have if Tsuna remembered this as it would have scared him.

Wrapping his arms around Tsuna, Akira picked him up and quickly, without a second thought, apparated out of there and into Tsuna's bedroom. At the same time, alerting the man outside to their escape.

Now safely in Tsuna's room, Akira placed him down onto his bed and that's when Tsuna decided to stir and wake up. Akira quickly cancelled the disillusionment charm.

"Tsuna," he called out, "are you OK?"

Tsuna sat up on his bed dazed. Then quickly looked around as if afraid.

"Calm down, Tsuna," Akira said softly, putting his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "I'm here."

This calmed him down a little, but it did not stop him from starting to cry. _He does remember what happened._ He thought despairingly.

"Tsuna, can you tell me what happen today?" He asked carefully, as not to provoke him.

But Tsuna would not say or do nothing, but cry. This made Akira sit on the bed and hold him tightly, giving him as much comfort as he could.

After a few minutes of Akira whispering words of comfort, Tsuna finally spoke up. "I-it was after mu-mummy and I came home."

"Yes?"

"There was a knock on the door. M-Mama was on the phone s-so I opened it and there was a large man and a woman there. They told me that they were a friend of papa's and that papa was waiting for me in the van. I-I-I was so happy that papa had come back home that I went outside and into the van, but the door closed behind me and I was stuck." He started to cry again. "I-I was so scared."

Akira held him tighter and began to stroke his hair. "You don't have to say anymore, Tsuna."

Akira was pissed. Very pissed to the point his voice sound calm, but was secretly ready to spew out fire. He had to find out why they were after Tsuna, but he guessed it had something to do with his father, as he was never home.

"S-stay with me, please," Tsuna said in a shaky tone, looking up at Akira with watery and fear-stricken eyes.

"I'll stay."

Placing Tsuna under the covers of his bed, Akira sat down next to the bed and held onto his small hands.

"Sleep," he told Tsuna, and using his magic, lulled Tsuna into a peaceful slumber.

When he was in a deep sleep, Akira got up and whispered, "I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I have to leave you."

Akira apparated back to the hospital and noticed that the van was still there. _Good, they have not left._ Not bothering to hide himself, Akira walked up to the van and saw the two people still there.

"You idiot," screeched the female. "How the hell can a kid disappear in thin air?"

"I don't know," replied the man, sounding annoyed at the way the woman was speaking to him.

"We'll just have to go to his house again and find him."

"No you won't," Akira growled out.

His sudden voice made the two turn to face him, surprised. The woman stepped forwards, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know just tell me why you are after Tsuna." Akira demanded.

The man laughed in his deep, wolfish tone, "Why should we listen to you, brat?"

Akira's anger flared, he cracked his knuckles in preparation and snarled, "I guess I have to show you."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you to the people that have read all the way down to the bottom. This is the third fanfiction that I have ever made, so reviewing would help me to know if you enjoyed this first chapter or not. Once again, thank you.

 **Update 31/08/16** -These are the ages of the characters so you will not get confused.

Akira - 18

Tsuna - 9

Izumi - 16

Daiki - 15

Haruka - 5

Hideki - 5

Naoki - 2

Akira's mother (Adriana) - 43

Akira's father (Kioshi) - 45


	2. The Lost Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Being Death's companion meant a lot of things. One of is being trapped in a the vicious cycle of rebirths. MoD Harry. Sky!Harry

Beta'd by **Artemis-no-Subaku**

* * *

Conquest of the Sky

\- Chapter 2 -

The Lost Sky

* * *

1

Five months quickly blurred by, and it was during this time that Akira found out more than he should, but he did not care. It was all for the sake of protecting Tsuna and after what he found out, he really meant this.

The secret that Tsuna's father is hell bent on hiding from his family was told to him by Tsuna's kidnappers after he was done torturing them with magical curses. They had given up the information he needed very quickly and did not even last two minutes under his spells. This pleased Akira, as it showed how strong his spells had become after the last few centuries, but now he could need them more than anything if he wanted to protect Tsuna and his own family from the chaos that going to descend on Namimori. Even though it might not happen soon, Akira knew that it would happen some time in the future, he just knew it.

And did he find out? That Tsuna's father did not work in constructing buildings as his mother told him, but was apart of the bloodiest and most strongest mafia family in the world called Vongola.

This was also the reason why Tsuna's life will always be in danger of being assassinated and it was all because of him being related to that no good father of his who was putting his family in danger by keeping them in the dark about his job. Akira guess that he was the type of man that put his famiglia before his actual family because of the way he would be working all the time and rarely visits home.

Plus for the last month, Akira dealt with two more kidnap attempt and one assassination attempt, which were caused by hits being placed on Tsuna by other mafia families. It seemed like they knew of his existence, but some families were too scared to strike as to have the wrath of the Young Lion (Tsuna's father's nickname) brought upon them, while other families were looking for way to destroy Vongola from the inside starting with their family. Anyway, Tsuna was going to somehow get involved and Akira did not like this one bit.

So Akira spent most of his days training his body and mind for battles by practicing katas in his local Dojo. In one of his past lives, Akira had learnt to be a martial arts master by training day and night to perfect his different forms of fighting. This helped him when it came to relearning martial arts in his new body, but it was not easy. He had finished high school by taking the exams early with the massive amounts of knowledge he already had, which caused him to have a lot of free time as he chose not to go to university.

His parents were ultimately disappointed that he did not want to further his education, but they helped him find a job instead at a sushi bar called TakeSushi, which was run by a close friend of theirs. His first day on the job there was two months ago and his task was to deliver sushi to people, which was done with ease, as Akira never got lost because of his magic. The owner of the bar was also very cheerful and fair when it came to his pay. His name was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and he had a son the same age as Tsuna. This made Akira wonder if Tsuna was friends with Takeshi (which was the name of Yamamoto-san's son), as they would made a good group of friends.

Focusing his mind on the present, Akira was currently sat in his room trying to concentrate on anything other than the thing that was hidden by him under his bed. After everything he learnt about Tsuna's father just made him remember what he really wanted to forget. So he tried meditating, clearing his mind of any negative thoughts, but this did not work. The object that he wanted to avoid like the plague kept on reappearing in his mind, as if it wanted him to know that it would always be there, waiting for him.

Unable to avoid the thing no longer, Akira got up from his seat at the window and walked over to his bed. Then he bent down on to the floor to grab the thing that was bothering him so much from under it. He had place a notice-me-not charm on this object so that his mother or brother would not notice it when they were cleaning the room, and that the object would be safe and protected.

Pulling out the object, Akira started harshly at the little wooden box with intricate designs in his hands which was a beautiful orange in colour that he could not help but admire, but at the same time, he had always hated what was in the box because of what it would make him see when he was wearing it.

With hands trembling with anticipation, he open the box slowly till it revealed a small orange pacifier connected to a piece of string, which made it look like the necklaces that children would wear to make sure that their pacifiers were near.

Akira carefully picked up the pacifier.

 _It's now or never._

Akira had to know the what was coming. He had to know the future now that meant he would take on his role as the sky with his will and determination because he had a dreadful feeling that horrible was going to happen. He has to protect his loved ones and to know the future was the only way.

Akira put the string around his neck and with a sudden flash of light from the pacifier that almost blinded him, colour drained from the world, filling it with different shades of grey. And the last thing Akira felt as his world turned dark was only the cold.

2

The week passed, and Akira was bedridden in hospital. He was told by the doctors that his father found him on the floor of his bedroom unable to wake up. This scared his father, causing him to bust into the hospital doors with Akira in his arms and his mother pleading for his life to be saved, as they could barely feel his pulse. The doctors said that it that took a while for his parents to calm down as they were using the defibrillator to get his heart back into motion.

They also said that his heart stopped for a ten minutes and were about to tell his parents the bad news when his heart suddenly started beating again. They called it a miracle that he was still alive, but Akira knew it was no miracle. It was because Death won't let him die just yet, as he had things to complete in this world.

In addition, Akira knew why he had such a bad reaction to the pacifier. It was because he had not worn it for a long time like he was meant to, which caused serious the side effects such as low pulse rate and even death. The strange man who had given the pacifier to him as a child had warned him of what would happen if he did not wear it, but Akira did not listen. Now he would.

Looking down, Akira noticed that the pacifier was still around his neck, which made him wonder how no one else noticed it because him dying should have canceled the notice-me-not charm. Curious, Akira tried to pull the pacifier off him, but it would not budge and glowed angrily as if it did not want to move off his neck. He sighed.

It was stuck with him now, and there was nothing Akira could do about it. Akira was pulling himself up into a sitting position on his hospital bed when his siblings ran through the door and heard his father's voice shouting after them.

"Hey! No running!"

This just made his sibling giggle, as they surrounded his bed.

"Hey Akira," exclaimed Daiki, "when are you coming back home? You've been in the hospital for a week now and you look perfectly fine."

"Yeah," said Haruka and Hideki simultaneously as they usually do. "You look fine."

But before he could reply, his father, who was standing at the door with his mother, said in a relieved tone, "Well, he's coming home today."

"Really?" Izumi burst out with excitement.

His mother nodded. "We just spoke to the doctor and he said that there is nothing wrong with him."

"But they don't know what cause his heart to stop, so we have to be careful with Akira, alright guys?"

"Yes Dad," all his sibling replied.

"Akira," his father called out, breaking him out of his thoughts, "are you ok?"

His father had a caring expression on his worn out face, as it looked like he had been having sleepless nights from the evidence of having bags under his green eyes. He must of been worried.

This made Akira feel bad for causing his father and mother so much trouble. Even though he made a promise to himself that he would not. So Akira give his father his brightest smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His father's shoulders sagged in relief. "Good."

Akira was lucky to be born in a loving family in this world. It filled his heart with joy just to know that there were people who cared for him. In his past worlds he had not been so lucky and went through hardships that no child should ever go through, but those scars were buried in his heart and were healing bit by bit.

It was all a matter of time before that came crashing down, as he remembered his visions that plagued his mind.

3

It was the next day when Akira's parents decided that going out for a walk around town be good for him. Akira agreed, but went over to Tsuna's house to see if he would join him and his siblings, Haruka and Hideki, on the walk, as it was a saturday.

And what he found was Tsuna opening the door again, not his mother. _Does the woman ever learn?_ Akira thought seething in anger, but he did not let it show on his face.

"Tsuna, do you want to come for a walk with us?" Akira asked softly.

Tsuna's eyes brightened and he nodded while quickly putting on his shoes. He then walked out of the door and closed it.

Akira blinked. "Tsuna," he said tentatively, "don't you need to ask your mother for permission?"

Tsuna stared at him with confusion. "Why?"

"Maybe because she will be worried about you if she can't find you." Akira replied, but he highly doubted what he said, but he just wanted to confirm how his mother felt about him.

Tsuna looked away upset. "Mummy does not care about me, so she won't worry."

 _So I was right._ This annoyed Akira. He knew that in the world there were not many great mothers and he knew that from experience, as he had his share of horrible mothers in his other past lives. One mother that he had use to starved him, neglecting him as she hated his father. So he knew what it was like to be deprived of his mother's love and the effects it had. Akira clasped Tsuna's hand in comfort, making him look up at him.

"Don't be upset over people who don't deserve your emotions, Tsuna. We will be the ones who will worry about you, right guys?"

He turned to the twins who smile happily at Tsuna.

"We can be your family," announced Haruka with a gleeful expression, excited to get a new family member.

Hideki nodded. "So don't be sad, Nii-chan."

Tsuna stared at them wide eyed.

"Let's go," Akira said gently with a small smile on his face.

He knew that he could count on his siblings to accept Tsuna. It was their accepting nature that he loved about his family. Soon they all began their walk to the park.

4

The park was an interesting affair to say the least and it all started as Akira, the twins and Tsuna strolled through the front gate of the park. There they saw twelve year old boy beating the living crap out of five full grown men that surrounded him and from what Akira was seeing, the men were losing. This shocked him, as the men looked three times the kid's age.

Soon more that half of the men were out cold on the ground. The other two men still standing tried to catch their breaths, but the little kid did not allow them to. Instead he attacked them with metal tonfas in hand and the way the kid fought was harsh, brutal and quick, but without the kid noticing, one of the out cold men staggered up and pulled out a dagger. Seeing the man aim his dagger towards the kid, Akira gave a little flick of his wrist causing the man's hand to unnatural twist, making him drop the weapon and cry out in pain. This caught the kid's attention and he knocked the man out.

After the kid was done dealing with the men, he fell on to his knees. Akira started to walk towards the kid to see if he was alright, but something grabbed the back of his shirt. It was Hideki. He looked scared, they all did.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?"

Akira smiled reassuringly at the twins and Tsuna who were hiding behind him.

"Stay here, OK. I'm just going to help the kid. He looks like he's in a bit of trouble."

The twins gave a silent OK, but Tsuna still looked worried.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Your Nii-san can take care of himself."

Akira then began treading carefully over to the fallen kid. The kid noticed him coming and tried to pull himself up, but he failed to. He was out of energy, so he sent glares Akira's way as if daring him to come closer, but Akira stopped a feet away from him with his hands up to illustrate to the kid that he was not going to harm him.

"Are you OK?" Akira asked the black haired kid with steel grey eyes.

The kid said and did nothing except staring at him with weary eyes, as if expecting him to suddenly attack. Moving closer to the kid and walking over the knocked out men, Akira kept his hands up and when he finally reached him, he bent down on to his knees so he was kind of the same height as him.

"Are you hurt?" Akira questioned, but he already knew the answer from what he could see.

The boy had been hit on the right side of his face causing it to swell and turn purple. His arms were filled with bruises like he had been beaten multiple times and there was a cut on the his forehead. This made Akira wince.

"I can help you," he said gently, as if he was treading on thin ice.

And as Akira moved his hand to help the boy, he collapsed and Akira grabbed him before he collided with the floor. He looked exhausted Akira noticed.

Akira picked him up and walked over to a bench to his left. Then placed the boy down so he was resting on it and started to heal him with his magic. Akira learnt strong magic spells over the last few hundred years which helped him a lot in a battle and when saving other people's lives. Now he was using it to help this unknown kid as it seems like he needed it, and after he was done, he called Tsuna and the twins over.

"Who is he?" asked Haruka, curiosity filling her eye instead of fear.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Akira replied.

"I-I know him," Tsuna spoke up. "His name is Hibari-kun, but I've only seen him at school."

Akira turned to face him. "The Hibari's? Don't they live in the East of Namimori?"

"Umm, I don't know. Sorry."

"It's OK. At least we now know who he is."

Akira remembered what his parents said about the Hibari's; that they practically ran the town. This was because of the strong political power they had, even though they just ran the police force here in Namimori. They were also a prestigious family that was well respected for being the protectors of the town, but this made him wonder why a son of the Hibari family would be doing trying to fight older men.

Placing Hibari-kun on his back to hold him easier, Akira said, "Let's take him home."

5

The sun was setting by the time Akira and the kids found the Hibari household, but it was protected by huge wooden gates, so they could not see the actual house. Though the estate looked very large with walls that went on for miles.

Akira rang the doorbell that he spotted on side of the gate then waited. Hibari-kun was still asleep on his back, his head resting on Akira's left shoulder while falling in and out of consciousness for the last two hours. That's how long it took the kids and Akira to find his house, as they had to walk from the South of Namimori to the East making the kids tired and out of breath. Akira was the opposite of the kids as he was older and because of his training that made his stamina last longer.

" _Hello?_ " Said a squeaky, childlike voice on the receiver attached to the electronic doorbell.

"Hello, my name is Fujikawa Akira," he introduced himself, "and I'm here with my siblings, but I also have Hibari-kun with me. I found him fighting in the park before he collapsed from exhaustion."

" _You all must be tired from coming here all the way from the park_ ," said the voice kindly. " _Please come in. The gate is open._ "

"Thank you."

With the help of Tsuna and the twins, Akira used his hand to open one part of the gate while the other was holding Hibari-kun securely on his back, but as they walked through one thing that he did not notice was orange glow of his pacifier. Instead his attention was on the beautiful traditional Japanese styled house that lay in front of him and it was huge. Moving forward towards the front door, Akira found it to be open.

"Hello?" Akira called out.

He heard no reply, although he had a strange feeling that he was being watched and from past experience, Akira knew that his intuition was always right. But why would someone be watching him and not show themselves? It made no sense. That's when he noticed the glow of his pacifier and realised what it meant.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he stepped through the door and took off his shoes, as it was a polite thing to do. He did not want to dirty this lovely house. The other followed in his footsteps.

There was no one to greet them at the door though Akira felt two presences in the house, but he could not pinpoint where, but with the help of his pacifier he will find these people.

Akira then started to wander around the house silently while checking his pacifier for where the strongest glow was. The kids were strolling behind him quietly as if they sensed something was wrong, too. He thought about leaving the kids outside, but thought against the idea, as having them close to him made it easier to protect them from what was watching them.

After a few minutes of walking Akira was now standing before a door that most likely lead to the garden as he could feel the air currents room behind it. His was also pacifier was glowing the brightest he had ever seen it, which made him guess that the person was standing in the garden.

Opening the door, what he saw made him blink in shock. Before him was a small - what looked like to be - a two year old child with a glowing red pacifier around his neck, who was staring intently at him as if examining the orange pacifier around his own neck. This made Akira stare back with the same intensity causing silence to fill the air, as none of them said a word.

Akira decided to shatter it.

"Hello," he said, cutting through the silence and making the kid snap out his thoughts. "Where you the one who let us in?"

"Yes," he replied in his childlike voice, "I am."

"So is there a place I can place your brother down?"

"My brother?" He questioned, then his eye glanced at Hibari-kun resting on his back. "Oh yes. Please follow me."

The toddler lead them to a room with a futon prepared on the floor, and with care, Akira place Hibari-kun beneath the covers. He also placed his metal tonfas next to him.

"Thank you for bring him," the kid said with genuine kindness into his tone.

"You're welcome."

"Come, you all must be exhausted. Have some drinks before you go."

Akira looked at Tsuna and the twins who brightened up at the mention of drinks and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I guess we'll stay for drinks."

This caused the toddler to move them into the living room to sit down while he went to get the drinks. This was a very strange experience indeed. A two year old child serving them drinks was very weird in his books, but Akira knew he was not an ordinary child because of the pacifier he had and the aura he was admitting. Plus Akira still felt eyes watching him from somewhere. He remembered feeling the presence of two people, but he had only met one.

Having enough of this constant feeling, Akira coaxed out magic from his core and seep it into his surrounding. There, he felt it. The person was to the right of him, hiding behind the door, but for what reason he did not know. Soon the toddler came back with a large tray of drinks.

Akira, the twins and Tsuna all took their drinks, but before they drank them Akira did a quick spell over them to check if there was any dangerous substances in them and there was not.

"Can you tell me once again the situation you found Kyoya in?" Asked the chibi.

Akira told him and the kid was listen to his every word. So was the person outside the door.

"-that's when I brought your brother there." He finished.

The kid mulled over his words before say, "You got something wrong."

"Huh?" Was his answer.

"Kyoya is not my brother. He's my nephew."

Akira blink in shock once again.

"And one more thing, if he was fighting should he not be injured?"

Akira's eyes narrowed at the tone. _He does not believe me._

"That's because Nii-chan healed him, right Haru?" Hideki broke in.

"Right!" She exclaimed, and Tsuna nodded.

The chibi stared at the kids with curiosity. "Did he now?"

"Yeah. Nii-chan put his hand on Hibari-kun's bruises and woosh it was gone." Explained Haruka.

This made the chibi smile. "Thank you for healing him."

"It's OK," Akira said politely, "but can you tell the person outside the door to either come in or stop listening to our conversation."

The smile dropped from the chibi's face and the person outside froze.

"Well, it looks like I have been found out," said a voice from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a man who looked an older version of Hibari-kun and he went to sit down next to the chibi. The man wore a sheepish expression on his face as he faced Akira.

"I'm Kyoya's father, Hibari Kiyoshi, and one thing my brother here forgot to do was introduce himself."

The chibi looked like he realised his mistake and smiled in embarrassment. "It seems like I did. My name is Fon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Akira hummed in acknowledgment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Now that we have gotten passed the formalities it's best if you and my brother talk alone, as..." Hibari-san glanced at the kids in the room. "Well, it's best that you just talk."

"Sorry, but no thank you. It's best that we leave now. It's getting late. Our parents would be worried."

Hibari-san glanced at the watch on his wrist and nodded. "You're right. Maybe we should carry on this conversation another time."

 _Not likely._

"Sure," Akira replied then turned towards the kids. "Say thank you for the drinks."

"Thank you," they said in turn.

Fon smiled again. "You are welcome."

Getting up, Akira and the kids made their way out of the house and pass the gates. There the glow of the pacifier did not die out, but still glowed brightly even though the journey home.

6

For the past few days Akira felt a constant presence following him around. At first it was this little tickle at the back of his mind that alerted him of being watched, then it was his pacifier glowing continuously wherever he went. It had gotten to the point that he had felt this feeling even at home, which just annoyed Akira. This just made him want to curse the toddler following him. Yes, he knew who it was. It was obvious since their first meeting, but that did not help the situation. So now it was time to deal with the problem.

Akira was presently walking towards the forest he loved very dearly though the park in the middle of the day. This was his last resort. His only option. He must speak to the toddler face to face and get some answers. And as he reached the lake, he looked down at his pacifier which was still glowing then turned to face the forest.

"Come out Fon. I know you want to talk to me." Akira called out.

There was a few moments of silence as if the toddler was hesitant to show himself, but soon a little figure jumped out of the trees and landed right in front of him.

"Is there something you want?" Akira asked annoyed at the toddler. "Because there must be a reason that you keep following me around."

Truth is Akira already knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from the small kid to make sure.

The toddler stared at him for a while, then finally spoke up. "Do you know how long I've spent looking for you?" His voice sounded pained making Akira blink at the tone. "Do you know how scared I was when I felt you dying? Well, do you?"

"Look, I'm sorry for the trouble tha-"

"Trouble is not even the word for it." Fon retorted then sighed. "You have caused so many pain without even knowing it and lived in ignorance and bliss while doing it."

Akira felt his annoyance grow.

"Hey, listen," he said harshly, catching Fon's attention, "we both never wanted this curse on us, so let's not pretend that we care for each other when we don't even know each other. I'm guessing that I'm just a brat in your eyes who's caused you trouble, but don't you think I have other things occupying my mind like how to tell my family that I'll die before any of them because of this curse. You think that I have lived in bliss, you're wrong. I know how harsh the world really is." His voice started to shake. "You have been looking for me. Well, I've been waiting for you to turn up. I've been waiting even since that day. The day when I was kid..."

Dark memories assaulted his mind.

 _Blood... Screams... Cries of pain…_

"Hey!"

 _Screams... Blood... Kill them... Kill them all…_

"Snap out of it!"

 _Can't breathe... Blood... Cries... Can't breathe…_

"Akira!"

Akira took a sharp breath when he felt himself hit with the floor. A small hand grabbed him.

"Breathe!"

Akira listened to the voice and started to breathe deeply, filling his lungs with as much air as he could and began to choke. Black spots covered his sight and soon his world turned dark, but with his last few breaths he tried to take control. Tried to fight back, and he did. He shortly stopped choking and colour filled his world. When his breathing rate was normal Akira noticed he was on his back facing the sky, but a small worried face blocked his view.

"Akira, are you okay!?" Fon asked with panic in his voice.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Akira respond tiredly. "Just an attack."

He tried to pull himself up, but was too worn out. Instead he just lay there on the floor for a few minutes in silence. He saw Fon sit down next to him.

"When did the attacks start?" Fon questioned in a soft tone.

"I can't remember... Maybe a few years ago."

That was the truth. He could not remember when his attacks started.

"How did they start?"

Akira gazed at Fon. "You're awfully curious, aren't you?"

Fon said nothing obviously expecting an answer.

"Fine," Akira said, "I'll tell you. I was kidnapped as child."

Fon opened his mouth to ask another question, but Akira beat him to the punch.

"And no, I can't remember much of what happened. All I know was that I was found in Italy covered with blood, but it was not my own. There are gaps in my memories and every time I try and remember I have an attack."

"I'm sorry," Fon suddenly apologised. "You said that you were waiting for us. The arcobaleno and I, but we were too late."

"You're right. I had to save myself, but I can't even remember how I did it."

"Well, I'm here now and -"

"No," Akira remarked. "I don't need you now. Any of you. I found my own way out without your help and I can carry on living like that."

Akira pulled himself up ignoring the hurtful expression on Fon's face and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Fon called out from behind him.

Akira did not listen, but was then forced to when Fon appeared in his path.

"Let me help you."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "How would you 'help' me?"

"I don't know, but please let me. You're my sky, so please."

Akira stared into Fon's pleading eyes. _Am I being too harsh?_

Akira sighed. "Fine. Meet me at here at 12 in the night."

 _Can he really help?_

* * *

 **AN:** So secrets have been revealed. What do you guys think of them?


	3. A Place To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Being Death's companion meant a lot of things. One of is being trapped in a the vicious cycle of rebirths.

Beta'd by **Artemis-no-Subaku**

Thank you to the wonderful **Madam3Mayh3m** who has been helping me sort out ideas for this story. Also, thanks to the guest who gave constructive criticism. It did not come off as being rude at all. It helped a lot. This leads to an **important note**. I have added the ages of the characters at the bottom of chapter 1 so you will not get confused.

* * *

Conquest of the Sky

\- Chapter 3 -

A Place To Remember

* * *

1

It was finally 12 when Akira arrived at the lake and spotted Fon at the edge. He seemed to be deep in thought, but the minute he saw his pacifier glowing he looked up.

"So you came," Akira stated while walking towards him.

"Of course," Fon said gently. "I said that I wanted to help."

Akira nodded in reply and sat down next to him. The night sky, Akira noted, was like an abyss, dark and inviting. Though the only signs of light that were able to Pierce through the thick black clouds that gathered above was the silvery moon, which glowed faintly under the influence of the hidden sun. This created an image of a false light which was reflected off the moon, and as the false light trickle down illuminating the forest below, Akira wondered how Fon would help him.

"Do you wish to start with the retrieval of your memory?" Fon asked.

He looked serious, which did not suit that childlike face.

"Sure," Akira replied.

Akira knew what he was getting himself into as remembering would only cause more attacks, but he had to know what happened to him. No matter the pain it caused him. He did not want to live in ignorance of the past. Plus Akira had a feeling that what had happened in Italy with him would be important later.

"Close your eyes," Fon said softly, as if to help him relax.

Akira did, closing his eyes, the only thing he could see was the darkness from the back of his eyelids. For some reason, the darkness never use to scare Akira. Instead it comforted him, but maybe that was because he used to live in the cupboard under the stairs in his original life where there was total darkness at night.

"Now," Fon's voice called out, "let's start with something simple. What were you doing on the day you were kidnapped?"

Akira knew this. "I was out playing in the park with Daiki."

"Do you remember any specific details? Like was it cold? What do you smell?"

"Yes, I remember that I was 13 and it was summer. The sun was at the highest point in the sky, which made the day so hot that I felt like I was melting. But I still wanted to play, so the only thing I could smell was the dirt beneath my feet as I ran around with Daiki. Though..." Akira went silent.

"Though what?" Fon asked.

"Daiki... Daiki got hurt."

"How?"

"On the same day, there was a news report that a man broke out from jail and was in Namimori, but my family did not hear about it until it was too late. That man was in the park with us, so was the police. There were having a standoff and Daiki was caught in the crossfire and was injured. I-I thought that he was going to die." Akira's voice faltered. "So I tried to heal him, but I was too young. My powers did not develop well so I could only stop some of the internal bleeding, but there was a woman watching. She came up to me and said that she could save my brother."

"What did the woman look like?"

"The face is blurred, but I remember that she looked foreign and her accent made me think that she was from somewhere in Europe like mum as they sounded similar. I agreed to her helping my brother. She then placed her hand over my brother's injuries and a sudden yellow glow emitted from her hands. But there was something wrong. The glow was cold."

"Cold?" Fon said curiously. "Sun flames are meant to be warm."

"But these flames were unnatural. Almost artificial. Like they were made by some abnormal means."

Fon said nothing to that, so Akira carried on.

"After the woman healed my brother, I felt a prick at the back of my neck and my vision started to blur until I passed out. I can't remember anything after that."

"Akira," Fon suddenly said sounding grave. "Have you ever heard of Estrano Famiglia?"

 _E-Estrano?_

He had heard that name before. Then, without warning, Akira remembered it all. The word triggered an onslaught of memories. Akira tried to open his eyes, but the pain of remembering forced his eyes closed as images entered his mind.

He remembered being in a cell with other children of all ages. Then in a lab being experimented on. The pain. The pain he could recall too well. He remembered screaming in agony, crying out for help, but none would come save him. For four years this carried on for, but one day Akira took help into his own hands. He had killed them. He had massacre everyone that had harmed him. That is why he was covered in blood when found in Italy. Yes, he had been the one to kill everyone, but he had set the children free. That was all that mattered.

But before Akira could remember everything else, other older memories put themselves to the surface. He was now stood in front of a mirror, but instead of seeing a male. He saw a female starting right back at him.

 _Is this one of the worlds where I was born a girl?_ Akira thought.

If this was true, then why could he not remember this? Akira could recall each and every life he had lived through, but not this one.

The woman in the reflection was beautiful with long blond hair that flowed down her back. She was also wearing a wonderful blue gown that brought out her kind green eyes. She was smiling, which made her glow with happiness. Then there was a knock on the door, breaking Akira's gaze away from the reflection and towards the door.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but a feminine voice came out of instead his own saying, " _Come in._ "

In came a man with blue hair which was spiked at the top. He wore a old fashioned military uniform with brown boots. He seemed glad, but before the man could take a step closer, Akira found himself running into the his arms.

His mouth opened and out came the female voice again. " _My love, I've missed you._ "

The man chuckled while his arms wrapped themselves around Akira. " _I've missed you, too._ "

At that point, Akira brought to mind the man's name.

" _Daemon, are you back to stay?_ " were the words that came out of Akira's mouth.

 _So his name is Daemon. But what is mine?_

" _Yes, for the week, my beautiful..._ "

Before Daemon had said the woman's name, Akira remembered something. _This had not been the first time that I had be born in this world, as my name used to be..._

 _My name was Elena._

* * *

 **AN:** So in this chapter you find out more about what happened to Akira when he was kidnapped. Plus I never said that in all the worlds Akira had been reincarnated he had always been a boy. Though this may cause questions like how come Akira can't remember the life as Elena? You will find out about that in future chapters.

 **Please Review.**


End file.
